


remember

by PrincezzShell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincezzShell101/pseuds/PrincezzShell101
Summary: Lydia wakes up and forgets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a week overdue but ugh, I couldn't find the right way to write it and now I just want to post something. Here ya go.
> 
> (I may or may not be writing a Sterek related one too).

Lydia wakes up in her bed the next morning, feeling like she needs to remember something. She doesn't remember _why_ she needs to remember, though, which makes the feeling all the more stranger and unsettling. As she dresses herself and applies her makeup, the feeling doesn't go away.

"Lydia, honey, are you okay?" her mother asks at the breakfast table. Her eyes don't show any sign of being convinced when she says that she's fine, but Lydia's always had the knack of hiding behind her smile and she isn't going to let it fail her today.

"I'm fine," she reiterates, once again, before she leaves. She swings her long, golden hair over her shoulder before pecking her mother on the cheek. "I've got to go. I'll see you after school."

As she walks through the doors, something automatically feels off. It's almost as if there is something missing, something she needs to remember, but _what_?

"Hey, Lydia!" Scott calls her over, waving. He's leaning against his locker with Malia, Liam, Hayden, Mason and Corey. When she doesn't respond, his grin fades and is replaced by a worried frown. "Hey, Lyds, are you okay?"

_Lyds, you'll forget me._

Lydia gasps, her hand held to her forehead.

"Whoa, Lydia, hey. Take it easy." Scott's hand is on her wrist, his brown eyes boring into her startled ones. They're too dark, though. Why are they too dark?

"I'm fine. I just—"

 _I don't remember_.

There are tears in her eyes. She wishes she knew _why_.


End file.
